


Fall

by franzii



Series: mnl48 ships christmas collection [1]
Category: MNL48
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:40:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21993076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/franzii/pseuds/franzii
Summary: Christmas is Sheki's favorite time of the year and she drags Alice in putting up a Christmas tree. It doesn't go as well as she hoped, but it's alright, what matters most is that they're together.
Relationships: Shekinah Arzaga/Alice Margarita De Leon
Series: mnl48 ships christmas collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603711
Kudos: 6





	Fall

Sheki adores Christmas. It is undeniably her favorite season—bright lights, Christmas trees, karaoke nights, countless gifts, and unlimited food. As soon as the clock hits midnight and the month of September arrives, Sheki barges in to Alice's room singing along to Jose Mari Chan's Christmas in Our Hearts.

Alice—who is currently in the middle of reviewing for her quarterly exams—nearly falls off the chair at the sudden intrusion, her pen and notes slide on to the floor.

The student hurries to grab her reviewers whilst forcefully ignoring the intruder's calls. Something bad is going to happen and she can't afford any distraction now that her finals are coming up.

Sheki's face comes to her view and Alice shuts her eyes, silently calling all the gods and praying in her mind that Sheki will leave her alone—just for tonight—to review in peace.

It seems that the gods are not on her side at the moment when Alice takes a peek and sees Sheki's lips formed into a pout and the cutest puppy eyes looking back at her. The reviewers slide off of her hands and Sheki grins.

Alice's resolution crumbles and she ends up agreeing to whatever Sheki asks.

*

Alice passes her exams and feels a sense of relief, as if a huge weight had been lifted off of her shoulders, but that doesn't last long because they're at the mall Sheki just bought the biggest Christmas tree available.

Alice being her kind self volunteers to carry the bag full of bright and festive ornaments. She takes hold of the paper bag and nearly trips because of its weight. She raises her eyebrows at Sheki who had no difficulty carrying it earlier.

"Aren't you excited?"

Alice hears Sheki ask. The latter walks with a light spring on her feet; she's happy, but when she looks at her side, she sees the opposite. The staff looks aged; pained even, almost like a group of thin and lanky zombies carrying a huge tree that's twice their size and way beyond their capability.

Alice smiles through gritted teeth ache in her arms worsening by the second and regrets parking at the back of the mall's open lot all throughout their walk back to her car.

It's not her fault she likes the shade.

*

Luckily, they were able to get to the car and drive back home with Alice's arms still intact, but what welcomes them as soon as they open the door makes both of them drop their jaws in surprise.

The floors are scattered with round Styrofoam balls that seem to oddly resemble snow and Sheki nearly steps and slips on them. Thank goodness for Alice's quick reflexes. They go over to the living room to find every single appliance and furniture decorated with tiny mistletoes.

Later on, they see a glimpse of Gabb running upstairs with a bag of mistletoes and a trail of make-believe snow leading up to Dana’s room. Sheki and Alice looks at each other and laughs. The things they do for love.

Sheki sweeps the mess away to make space for their Christmas tree. They bought a white Christmas tree, usually they'd get the green one but Sheki had a change of heart and bought the white one because it was on sale and the sales representative managed to sweet talk Sheki on buying it. There was no regrets though as they managed to have it standing. Its color complimented the scattered handcrafted snow balls on the ground and the mistletoe around the house.

They were able to decorate it, put a bunch of colorful Christmas balls on the side and draped over some Christmas lights on the tree. Only the star on top was missing.

Sheki takes it upon herself to put the star on top. She knows she's not that tall—everyone just seems to be ridiculously bigger than her—but she's sure that she can manage to do it. It's easy and simple. Sheki's good at that.

Alice offers assistance, back leaning on the wall and hands folded tightly across her chest. It's been an hour since Sheki has been trying to put the star but despite her efforts, she still comes short.

Sheki climbs up the ladder once more and reaches for the top. She bravely stands on her tip toes, something she’s been scared to do earlier, but time is ticking and she’s getting impatient and does her best to place the star on the top.

A miracle happens and after a hundred tries, Sheki finally completes the Christmas tree.

Unable to contain her joy, Sheki cheers and does a little victory dance, completely forgetting where she was currently standing on. The ladder shakes and Sheki shrieks; she falls carrying all her hard work along with her.

Sheki braces herself for the impact but nothing comes, instead she lands on something soft and warm. She opens her eyes and sees Alice beneath her, the Christmas tree has fallen, there were a few scattered mistletoes on the floor, shattered glasses from the Christmas balls, and the ladder just a few inches beside them. It was a miracle that they’re unscathed despite the mess around them.

How Alice ended up there, she doesn't know, but it's Alice. She'll always find a way to keep her safe.

Alice starts berating her, her mouth running at fifty miles per hour, but her words fall to deaf ears as Sheki's eyes focus on the star that's adorably placed itself on top of Alice's head.

It doesn’t matter that Sheki messed up the Christmas tree; they could fix it up with the rest of the girls later when they’re all together. She leans her head on Alice’s chest, enjoying her warmth and smiling at her lover’s reminders that she’s already memorized by heart—considering she’s a walking accident and the cause of Alice’s daily heart attacks—and couldn’t have imagined a better way of spending Christmas.

**Author's Note:**

> 1/3 of the christmas collection. unsure of when the next ones are going to be finished but they're on their way. squint to find the hint above. hehe. happy holidays!


End file.
